villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jabberwocky (Once Upon a Time)
The Jabberwocky is a feared and powerful ancient creature and the true secondary antagonist in the TV Show Once Upon A Time in Wonderland. She is played by Peta Sergeant. The Jabberwocky is based on the character of the same name from the novel Through the Looking-Glass. Biography As Jafar ascends the tower prison and finds bleached corpses lying everywhere, The Jabberwocky speaks from the darkness, asking him why he's there. Jafar replies and says that he needs to find something in Wonderland. She says that he's jabbering out of fear and she hasn't even opened the door inside of his head. The Jabberwocky says that she can unleash his darkest fears, but Jafar says that she can't overcome him. The beast says that she's already there. However, the Jabberwocky says that she will join Jafar in return for her freedom. He asks how he can free her if he can't see her, and the Jabberwocky tells her to look up. The Jabberwocky is pinned to the ceiling by a sword. Jafar magically pulls it free and the Jabberwocky drops to the platform. After a moment she thanks him and stands up. They formally introduce themselves and the Jabberwocky says that before they begin, she must dispose of the blade. Jafar refuses, saying that it must be powerful, and she asks what he is afraid of. He insists that he isn't afraid of anything, but the Jabberwocky realizes that he's afraid of drowning at the hands of his father. Jafar relives the moment and the Jabberwocky says that he fears his father's betrayal as much as the act of drowning itself. After a moment, she relents and tells Jafar to hold onto the blade after all in case he needs it. At the village, all of the villagers are drinking off their hangovers from the beer that Will wished for them. The Jabberwocky walks through them and, finally, she finds Lizard's home and corpse. She then takes out a knife and advances on the corpse. Later, the Jabberwocky returns to Jafar's palace and gives him Lizard's eyes. He casts a spell and reveals the Red Queen's face, and realizes that she has the genie. Jafar then tells the Jabberwocky to bring him the Queen. Later, once the Queen and the Knave leave theRabbit, everything goes silent and the Queen orders Will back into the bottle. She then hides it in the brush and demands that the Jabberwocky show her face. Anastasia decides to fight the creature, creating a sword by magic, and finally impales the beast to a tree. Laughing, the Jabberwocky pulls herself free and says that only one blade can do her harm. She then knocks out the Queen and recovers the bottle. The Jabberwocky takes the Queen and the Knave to Jafar and he locks them up. Jafar tells the creature to break the Queen so she will make her wishes. The Jabberwocky tells the Queen that she can dig into her mind and see what she's been hiding. She insists that she wants to help the Queen because she's lived a life of fear, and knows how she fears that love is out of reach. As the Queen starts to cry, the Jabberwocky continues to torment her with her knowledge of how she fears never getting back the Knave's love. Then, she tells her to wish for her crown and her jewels. The Queen obeys. Then, the creature asks her to wish for her to stop. When Anastasia makes the third wish, the Knave is pulled back into the lamp and Jafar takes it. Later, in the palace, the Jabberwocky reminds Jafar that he called to her for assistance, Jafar reminds her that he can easily kill her. At Jafar's new palace, the Jabberwocky watches as Jafar casts his spell to unleash the power of the three lamps. The spell abruptly fails and the Jabberwocky realizes that he's afraid he's doing something wrong. Jafar summons Will and demands to know how he's resisting his spell. Moreover, the Jabberwocky doesn't find Will's fears; she suggests that they question the Red Queen instead. They decide to go in the dungeon. When Jafar interrogates the Queen, the Jabberwocky senses someone nearby and tells Jafar that the spell isn't working because the Knave doesn't have a heart. She tells him that they're not alone in the dungeon and their fears gave away the Knave's secret. By the time Jafar has his men search the dungeon, Alice and Cyrus escape through the secret tunnels. The Jabberwocky confirms that the Queen knew about the tunnels, and Jafar tells the Queen that she's going to help him find the Knave's heart. Later, Jafar and the Jabberwocky return and the Jabberwocky drags the Knave out so that Jafar can put his heart back in. The Knave screams in pain and then goes to the Queen and kisses her. However, as the Jabberwocky watchs him, Jafar pulls the Queen away and stabs her to make sure that the Knave's heart is working. Sobbing, the Knave vows to kill her as he watches his beloved die. At the palace, the Jabberwocky tries to grab the Vorpal Blade that can imprison her, and Jafar grabs it and says that she can have it once he completes the spell. The Jabberwocky realizes that he's afraid he can't complete the spell without another sorcerer, and wonders why the staffwouldn't harm Cyrus. Jafar tells her that he knows she's afraid he won't live up to his end of the bargain and will be his slave forever. He tells the Jabberwocky that first he'll find a way to keep his fears from coming true, and then he'll do the same for her. That night, Alice, Cyrus and Will head for the Well of Wonders. The forest suddenly grows deadly quiet and Alice realizes that the Jabberwocky is there. The wind blows out their torches and Alice tells the Jabberwocky to show up. She steps out and says that she knows what scares them. Cyrus threatens to cut her head off, but the Jabberwocky asks him what his mother would think. Alice wonders why Jafar sent her if he knows where they are, and the Jabberwocky explains that she wants her freedom. When Alice refuses, the Jabberwocky says that if Jafar is killed then she'll have no fear to feed on and move on. Alice says that they want to bring back the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky admits that she can't help them with that. However, she nods to the staff and says that the sorceress Amara can. The eyes of the snake staff glow yellow in response. At the palace, the Jabberwocky drags Cyrus before Jafar. The sorcerer points out that Cyrus doesn't have the staff, but the Jabberwocky insists that he's valuable to them. Jafar admits that she's right and asks for the staff, and Cyrus spits on him and says that Alice and the Knave are long gone with the staff. The Jabberwocky claims that Cyrus is telling the truth. The guards take Cyrus away and Jafar tells the Jabberwocky to stay there and behave until he needs her again. After casting the spell that breaks the laws of magic and makes Jafar and Amara the two most powerful sorcerers in the world, Jafar, bringing with him the Vorpal Blade, goes to see the Jabberwocky, where she waits in the Red Queen's dungeon. He asks his slave to tell him what he is afraid of. The Jabberwocky senses he is now afraid of nothing. Jafar is satisfied with her response, commenting that that is what ultimate power is. He then starts advancing on her, leading her against the wall where he plunges the Vorpal Blade into her, trapping her forever. The Jabberwocky lets out a scream. Jafar starts to exit the dungeon, but the Jabberwocky asks him what he will do with his newfound power. He stops and turns back, answering that he can do anything he wants. He then blows her a mocking kiss that puts out all the light in the dungeon, abandoning her in the darkness. ☀After Jafar's defeat, the Jabberwocky is saved from her fate from an unknown person Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Humanoid Category:Old Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchmen Category:Psychics Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Creature Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:One-Man Army Category:Knifemen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Big Bads Category:Enforcer Category:Child Murderer Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Once Upon a Time Villains